Passer de la rigolade aux souvenirs d'antan
by The girl of the World
Summary: Que peut-il se passer en 3 jours au bunker? Rien si ce n'est des bonbons et des souvenirs à volonté.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui, vendredi, j'en profite pour écrire cet OS qui n'était pas prévu. Au moins, je pourrai tenir une semaine de plus.

Oui, vendredi car j'ai prévu d'écrire cette fiction en 3 chapitres. Un aujourd'hui, un demain et un après-demain. 3 événements qui ont leur importance.

D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez que j'ai cité un ou deux films et durant mes recherches longues et périlleuses, j'ai vu «_ si ça saigne, ça peut mourir _». Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Dean a cité Terminator ! Moi qui croyait que c'était une phrase originale. Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait une, que Dean est un très grand cinéphile. J'ai aussi cité Le Parrain si ça vous intéresse.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Passer de la rigolade aux souvenirs d'antan 1<strong>

_31 octobre, Halloween ou la passion de Gabriel_

L'odeur du café lui emplissait les narines. Sam soupira, se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux pour repousser une mèche derrière son oreille.

À travers la fumée due à sa boisson encore trop chaude pour le commun des mortels, il regarda Gabriel ouvrir tous les placards de la cuisine. D'un coup rapide, il ouvrait le battant puis observait quelques secondes son contenu et finissait par le laisser ouvert pour passer à un autre.

Ce petit manège intrigua Sam dont le cerveau se mettait petit à petit en route. C'était rare de voir l'archange chercher quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts ou d'embêter son humain pour qu'il cède à ses caprices.

Apparemment, il avait changé de méthode. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi. Mais ça n'envisageait rien de bon.

Il pressa sa paume contre la tasse, savourant la chaleur qu'elle lui procura. Posant sa tête dans sa main libre, son regard allant de droite à gauche se stoppa net en même temps que Gabriel devant le dernier placard vide.

-Mais enfin, vous avez quoi dans la tête vous, les Winchester ?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot !

Sam haussa les sourcils. Ce brusque revirement de situation l'avait surpris. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait le droit de se faire traiter d'idiot dès le matin alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

L'archange se tourna enfin vers lui, s'approchant d'une démarche vive et posa fortement ses mains sur la table. Il approcha son visage de celui de Sam, toujours posé sur sa main.

-Ne me raconte plus que tu es innocent parce que c'est une insulte à mon intelligence et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais j'ai rien...

-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire. Tu risques de le regretter.

Sam se tut. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre mais il ne faut pas non plus l'agresser comme ça dès le matin sans raison.

-Dis-moi au moins de quoi tu m'accuses. Ce serait un bon déb...

-Où sont les bonbons ?

Quels bonbons ? Depuis quand il y en avait dans le bunker ? Hein ? Pourquoi cherchait-il des bonbons ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Voyant les questions défiler dans l'esprit de Sam, il sut que ce n'était pas lui. Gabriel soupira. Il tira la chaise en face de lui et s'y assit. Il reprit d'un ton plus calme.

-Vous êtes obligés d'en avoir au moins un paquet. De toute façon, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Leur odeur vient jusqu'ici. Tu sens ? Ce fumé sucré et acide. Tu peux sentir le pétillement sur ta langue. En fermant les yeux, le bonbon dans ta bouche dégouline, emplie ton palais. Il se diffuse dans ton corps, comme s'il était en intraveineuse. Tu n'oses pas bouger pour continuer à le sentir parcourir ton organisme, paralyser tes nerfs, transformer ton cerveaux en marshmallow...

De un, Sam ne sentait strictement rien à part son café qu'il n'avait toujours pas bu. De deux, il n'y avait aucun paquet de bonbon, même pas une miette dans tout le bunker. Et de trois, pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça ?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'en sais rien, te foule pas un neurone, soupira Gabriel.

Sam sortit de son état second. Apparemment, l'Archange avait encore utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lire dans ses pensées. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas pensé à un truc dégueulasse, du genre la fois où il...

-Sam ! Si tu finis ta phrase, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus tenir debout avant deux jours.

Ah ! Il n'avait pas quitté son esprit.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Le cadet tentait de ne pas réfléchir et Gabriel semblait s'amuser de l'embarras qu'il provoquait

Ce fut le spectacle auquel eut droit Dean en arrivant tout sourire dans la cuisine. Il perdit ce même sourire lorsqu'il vit la dévastation de son domaine et Gabriel.

-Qui a osé toucher à MA cuisine ?

Dean était plus réveillé que Sam en tout cas. Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'être angélique qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans le radar de l'aîné. Ce dernier lui fit face, poussant un peu Sam au passage qui se retrouvait à l'état de dommage collatéral.

-Quoi ? T'avais qu'à pas les planquer.

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Des bonbons !

Et là, miracle. Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Dean. Le rictus qu'il afficha le trahit et le même apparut sur le visage de Gabriel.

-Avoue ! Où les as-tu planqué ? Ça sert plus à rien de nier, je sais que c'est toi.

-Tu peux toujours chercher. Je l'ai protégé contre les anges. Jamais tu ne toucheras au magot.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et Dean s'en fut, tête rentrée dans les épaules et les yeux légèrement plissés. S'il portait son arme, il serait prêt à dégainer. Le voyage dans le Far-West et sa rencontre avec Elliot Ness lui avait laissé des effets secondaires à long terme.

-Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

Sur ce, Gabriel partit à la poursuite de Dean. Sam soupira. Maintenant, il savait comment passer inaperçu. Demander à Dean de jouer à cache-cache avec un Archange. La récompense ?

Un paquet de sucreries bien mérité pour Gabriel après des heures de recherche et de compromis avec Dean. Il lui avait fallu exactement dix heures quarante trois minutes et quinze secondes pour arriver à ses fins.

Un remake de films de cow-boy et de gangster pour Dean. Il avait vraiment régresser à l'âge de cinq ans d'âge mental pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Autant dire que c'était comme dévorer une énorme part de tarte.

Une paix de quelques heures pour Sam même si il fut obligé de sortir du bunker pendant plusieurs heures lorsque Gabriel eut la merveilleuse idée de transformer le bunker en scène de crime. Il avait affublé les deux frères de tout l'attirail nécessaire pour retrouver le paquet de bonbon arraché à sa surveillance.

Bon, regarder Gabriel boulotter des mains et des pieds sanguinolents en gélatine avait été un peu trop...réaliste ?

Le cadet avait oublié que ce soir avait lieu Halloween, que son frère dévalisait toujours la supérette du coin pour se gaver toute la journée et que Gabriel devenait hyperactif et jouait son rôle d'Embrouilleur à la perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le chapitre deux de ma petite fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Au début, c'était prévu pour n'être qu'une seule et même fiction en gardant cette séparation entre les chapitres pour être publiée aujourd'hui, samedi, comme d'habitude... Mais j'ai eu cette petite idée et après réflexion entre moi et moi-même, il a été décidé que ce serait exceptionnel. Voilà !

Et puis, je trouve que c'est bien plus agréable de lire petit à petit que de tout donner d'un coup. Donc demain sort le dernier chapitre avant de reprendre une publication normale.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Passer de la rigolade aux souvenirs d'antan 2<strong>

_01 novembre, La Toussaint ou les morts prennent vie_

-Je vais mourir ! C'est obligé ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Sammy, prend soin de mon bébé.

Un râle d'agonie retentit dans la chambre de l'aîné. Sam était à son chevet, assis sur la chaise qu'il avait approché du lit.

-Tu vas t'en sortir.

-Non ! C'est fini pour moi. Aaaah ! Ça y est, ça recommence. J'en peux plus, achève-moi !

Sam lui frappa le bras.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! La prochaine fois que tu me sors que tu veux mourir, je te tue. Tu m'as entendu ?

Dean hocha doucement la tête. La pièce tournait, tournait sans s'arrêter. Il lui était impossible de fixer son regard et s'il osait essayer...

-Sam, je vais vomir, je...

Le seau tendu par le cadet lui permit de décharger son estomac une nouvelle fois par-dessus le rebord du lit. Cette scène dura une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne repose lourdement la tête sur l'oreiller et le regrette.

Sam le regarda faire, grimaçant de douleur et suant abondamment. Les bras lui tenaient la bouillotte qu'il avait posé sur son ventre.

Tout avait commencé durant la nuit, vers trois heures trente du matin. Sam se réveilla brutalement. Papillonnant à plusieurs reprises, tout ce qu'il voyait était le noir, sa chambre noire. Rien de particulier.

Il allait fermer les yeux, s'entend le sommeil revenir au galop, lorsqu'il entendit la chasse d'eau de la chambre voisine. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Sam s'allongea dans son lit, sous ses draps. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de dormir sous des draps propres et bien au chaud. Cette dernière pensée cohérente acheva ses dernières forces.

La chasse d'eau acheva son sommeil réparateur. Il soupira, n'en pouvant plus. Il hésita à se lever. Il était bien sous ses draps, quand même...

_Psssssccccchhhhh. _À nouveau la chasse d'eau.

Bon ! Il repoussa les draps, posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, enfila en vitesse ses chaussons que Gabriel lui avait acheté (rose fluo en forme de chien) et se leva pour abandonner définitivement son lit douillet.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. La porte était évidement fermée mais il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour y accéder. La lampe du bureau était allumée et diffusait ainsi une lumière tamisée.

Dean n'était pas dans son lit mais dans la salle de bain attenante. La petite lape de bureau n'arrivait pas à éclairer jusque là mais Sam devina les traits de son frère près de la cuvette des toilettes.

-Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier, releva la tête de sa contemplation et chercha la source de ce nouveau bruit. Il trouva Sam à l'entrée de la salle de bain qui le fixait en attendant une réponse.

-Aussi bien que possible.

La voix faible et son manque de réactivité en disaient longs sur son état actuel. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam commença à prendre soin de son grand frère.

Tout se déroulait plutôt bien. Il était parti cherché une bouillotte pour le ventre de Dean pour le soulager un peu et même s'il avait protesté contre ce remède pour fille au moment des règles, il ne l'avait pas lâché.

La nécessité du seau devint une évidence lorsqu'il lui fallut vomir pas moins de trois fois en cinq minutes. L'aller-retour jusqu'aux toilettes avait été périlleux sur ce coup-là.

Sam en gardera une tâche indélébile sur la manche de son sweat.

Puis la poussée de fièvre fit son apparition. Ce n'était déjà pas agréable de vomir tripes et boyaux mais ajoutiez-y une pointe de délire et vous regretteriez presque de ne pas affronter une sorcière.

Les hallucinations de Dean n'étaient pas catastrophiques. Il se remémorait des conversations qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Castiel sur une chasse au polymorphe.

-Oublie pas, Cas, que si jamais tu vois des yeux laser, c'est que c'en est un. Balance-lui tes supers pouvoirs d'ange du seigneur et on pourra rentrer. Je te promet une nuit d'enfer. Tu vas voir. Je vais te faire crier comme jamais.

L'inconvénient était que Dean ne faisait aucune censure sur ses paroles. Au moins maintenant, Sam savait pourquoi son frère ne l'appelait pas le soir-même pour lui apporter des nouvelles.

Mais une conversation à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé lui empoigna le ventre.

-Si Bobby m'entendait, il me dirait sûrement de la boucler et de bosser avant de me faire avoir par cette bestiole. Papa aurait ajouté une tape sur la tête avant de me demander si mon chargeur était plein.

Sam ne cacha pas sa surprise. Personne ne pouvait le voir et son aîné était trop dans les vapes pour s'en rendre compte. C'était bien le moment de ressasser tout ça.

Dean en avait parlé à Castiel. Dean avait parlé de Bobby et de John à Castiel alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur mort. Et ce n'était apparemment pas les seuls.

-On aurait fini notre chasse en s'arrêtant au Roadhouse. Ellen nous aurait sermonné pour avoir pris des risques inutiles et Jo voudrait connaître tous les détails de l'affaire. Sa mère nous aurait regardé d'un mauvais œil une fois de plus pour vouloir entraîner sa fille sur la route.

Cela fit sourire tristement le cadet. C'était exactement ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient encore tous en vie. Et Dean ne semblait pas vouloir passer à autre chose.

-Si ça se trouve, Rufus y serait aussi, sirotant sa bière et nous racontant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le vieux pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Un vrai coureur de jupon. Dommage qu'il soit mort.

-Dean, tu devrais...

-Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré Pamela. Même si ça n'aurait pas été réciproque. Elle aussi, elle est morte à cause de nous. Je l'ai rendue aveugle. Puis un démon lui a planté son couteau. On était inutile une fois encore.

Puis il s'était tu. Il ne laissait passer qu'un faible râle de temps en temps pour prouver que la fièvre ne le quittait pas. Quant à Sam, les paroles dites à voix haute par son frère, même en délirant, ne pouvaient pas le laisser de marbre.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bunker, si on omettait Dean, avec qui Sam aurait pu parler. Gabriel était déjà occupé ailleurs. Le mot que le cadet avait trouvé sur son oreiller lui promettait que son archange adoré ne partait pas longtemps. Apparemment, une urgence à l'usine de Twix requérait son attention.

Castiel, quant à lui, se rendait en Europe la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pour rassurer et rassembler les anges qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint le Paradis, avait-il précisé.

Il s'obligea donc à ne pas penser à tout ce que venait de dire le malade. Il ne ferait que s'accuser davantage des morts qui jonchaient leur route. Aucune pensée positive ne pourrait occulter les cris qui lui pourfendraient l'âme.

Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard. La pièce était assez sombre comme ça alors il n'allait pas y ajouter une nouvelle teinte de noir.

Son corps parut comprendre les sentiments dans lesquels était plongé l'esprit de Sam. Ce fut pour cela qu'il lâcha sans y réfléchir une seule seconde une simple réplique pour son frère et lui-même.

-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir embrouiller un Embrouilleur. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de croire que Gabriel mangerait tes bonbons à l'ail, au sel, au poivre et à la moutarde sans s'en rendre compte ?

Dans le brouillard où était plongé Dean, il comprit tout de même la blague et en rit. Il avait été obligé de manger chacun d'entre eux à chaque fois que l'archange le lui 'demandait'. C'était un rire simple, un rire sans arrière pensée, un rire qui faisait du bien.

La fièvre prit fin deux heures plus tard pour laisser place aux vomissements. La nuit ne risquait pas de se terminer avant longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction exceptionnelle. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu car je ne risque pas d'en faire une nouvelle avant longtemps. Écrire plusieurs chapitres pour une même histoire, ce n'est pas facile. Je tire donc mon chapeau à ceux et celles qui le font et nous font rêver !

Nous entamons notre journée du 2 novembre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi je l'ai reprise. Sinon, il vous suffit de lire ce qui va suivre.

Et je précise que tous les noms cités et Supernatural, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Passer de la rigolade aux souvenirs d'antan 3<strong>

_02 novembre, La mort de Mary ou la mort dans l'âme_

Dean s'était remis de sa crise de foie même si des effets secondaires faisaient leur apparition comme le refus absolu de s'approcher de toute nourriture qui semblait appétissante.

Les vomissements étaient heureusement passés mais les événements de la nuit trop récents l'empêchaient d'assouvir une quelconque envie de sucre pour, selon lui, les prochaines années à venir.

Il du se mettre bien malgré lui au régime de Sam composé de salades, de soupes, de potages, d'eau minéral, de tisane mais surtout pas d'alcool, de café, de plats en sauce ou de mayonnaise.

-Adieu les hamburgers. Bonjour le régime sec des herbivores.

Sam ne l'avait pas pris pour lui mais il s'était fait une joie de voir son frère renoncer à ses plats favoris, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Il ne dirait pas qu'il s'était moqué. Il n'oserait jamais.

Il dirait plutôt qu'il avait profité de l'occasion. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Le cadet prit un malin plaisir à décrire les symptômes d'une crise de foie comme les ballonnements, les nausées, les vomissements...

Ah ! Lui avait-il dit que le nom de « crise de foie » ne décrivait pas la réalité de la maladie mais en faite c'était au niveau de la vésicule biliaire et des intestins qui se retrouvaient pris d'un excès de nourriture et, dans son cas, de bonbons au caramel, au chocolat, en gélatine...

-La ferme Sam ! La ferme ou je te jure que tu vas en ingurgiter plus que Gabriel en une semaine, c'est clair ?!

Sam n'en dit pas plus mais cela ne retint pas l'éclat de rire qui retentit dans le bunker. Après la nuit affreuse qu'ils avaient passé, leurs nerfs avaient lâché et plus rien ne leur faisait peur.

Sauf peut-être un Archange de très bonne humeur mais peut-être uniquement.

Ce fut donc un Archange qui déboula dans la salle commune où Sam continuait son catalogage et Dean le nettoyage de ses armes. Au moins, il ne pensait pas à de la nourriture.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est votre Gabriel adoré qui vous revient d'une mission de sauvetage très périlleuse.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction immédiate à son arrivée. La fatigue accumulée ne s'était pas estompée aussi vite que les deux frères l'auraient espéré. Du coup, l'un et l'autre marchaient au ralenti. Sam sembla prendre conscience de la nouvelle apparition et réagit enfin.

-Tu veux parler de ces trois cent cinquante-six camions de livraison en provenance d'Haribo qui ont disparu cette nuit ? Ou peut-être fais-tu référence à l'explosion de l'usine Twix qui n'a miraculeusement pas eu lieu ?

Le concerné eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, prenant une pose théâtralisée et l'accompagnant de « Hmm » appuyés. Gabriel dans toute sa splendeur. Il eut quand même la politesse de donner une réponse qui semblait évidente.

-Je veux bien sûr parler des deux ! Voyons, gamin, je n'agis que pour la bonne cause. Les camions allaient être détournés de toute façon. Je les ai mis de côté pour un certain temps. De plus, ils contenaient une nouvelle recette de crocodile en gélatine. Il m'était impossible de laisser passer une telle occasion. Et pour l'usine, c'était un pauvre crétin qui pensait que mettre une tonne de chewing-gum dans la soufflerie ferait s'envoler tout le bâtiment. A mon avis, il a trop regardé la télé.

Sam leva le bout de son nez, plus soucieux qu'horrifié comme avait pu l'être Gabriel lors de l'événement. Les cercles flagrants autour de ses yeux firent leur entrée en scène dans le champ de vision de l'Archange, encore un peu en mode Embrouilleur.

-Oh, Sammy ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié ta crème anti-cerne ? lui demanda-t-il tandis que son sourire se fit narquois s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Un petit flacon d'anti-cerne pour femme apparut à la droit du cadet. Il ne répliqua pas même si l'envie le démangeait. Sam ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait cette insulte et un petit cadeau qu'il revendait sur Internet.

L'absence de répartie inquiéta un peu l'Archange. D'habitude, il recevait des insultes à volonté. L'idée d'en faire un dictionnaire intitulé _Le code de la parole des Winchester_ lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais devenir un barbecue ambulant à l'huile sacrée ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour attirer l'attention du chasseur autre part que sur lui, il claqua des doigts et deux œufs en chocolat Kinder Surprise se matérialisèrent à leur côté. Quant à lui, il ne se contenta pas d'un mais préféra aller s'empiffrer là où il pourrait le faire en paix sans devoir répondre aux questions incessantes du cadet.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et d'un commun accord enlevèrent l'emballage coloré de leur sucrerie respective. Dean avait visiblement oublié sa crise de la nuit. Être à jeun pouvait donc faire des miracles. Mais étant l'un des pêchés capitaux, la gourmandise restait plus forte que tout.

L'aîné s'empressa de casser la couche de chocolat et d'en poser un morceau sur sa langue. Le cadet l'imita mais s'arrêta au moment où la surprise tomba sur la table. Cette petite coquille roula un peu avant de se cogner à l'ordinateur.

Sam, plus intéressé par la surprise que par le chocolat, ne vit pas son frère lui en voler un morceau qu'il cacha dans sa bouche. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et détourna le regard de son frère en prise avec la coque en plastique.

Cet 'artefact de l'Enfer' comme l'appelait Sam depuis à peu près cinq minutes ne voulait pas se percer. Pourtant, il avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage mais ça lui paraissait pire que de chasser un esprit insensible au sel.

Pendant ce temps, Dean le regardait, amusé par la résistance d'un petit œuf en plastique orangé face au chasseur sanguinaire qui avait arrêté l'Apocalypse. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de l'action des doigts de son frère à ses yeux, il vit que ce dernier le regardait également.

Alors, pour l'aider après tant d'effort fournis il lui fit une démonstration avec sa propre surprise. En même pas le temps de dire « balle en argent », l'objet en plastique s'ouvrit en deux pour dévoiler aux yeux de tous son trésor tant convoité.

Il sourit à son frère pour le narguer alors que ce dernier avait un air blasé. Ça paraissait tellement simple. Mais la Terre entière en voulait à Sam Winchester ! Finalement, il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir à son tour le plastique.

Une petite grenouille verte lui souriait. Rien de plus mais pour lui, ça semblait être une victoire énorme. Cependant, lorsqu'il y regarda de plus près...

-Pourquoi le mien, il a des yeux sur le ventre ?

Dean pouffa de rire avant de le lui prendre des mains. Il pouvait bien l'aider à comprendre. Après tout, il lui avait réduit sa portion de chocolat de moitié.

Il inspecta deux secondes l'objet en question comme si c'était une Parole de Dieu mais en beaucoup moins complexe. Il retourna le cadeau surprise de son frère et pouffa à nouveau de rire plus longtemps encore.

Dean lui rendit son jouet à l'envers. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une grenouille qui lui faisait face mais un élan. Les grandes pattes de la grenouille servaient à présent de bois pour le nouvel animal et les yeux sur le ventre sont les véritables yeux. Ceux de la grenouille se retrouvaient à la place des naseaux.

-Banane.

-Du gland.

Dean était heureux. Enquiquiner son frère était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il ne pouvait pas s'en priver lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, surtout avec un truc aussi simple.

Et là, il ne savait pas comment, un vieux souvenir refit surface. C'en était un du genre qu'on oublie très facilement mais qui faisait un choc violent de mélancolie lorsqu'il refaisait surface.

Les œufs en chocolat. Il n'en avait plus mangé depuis des années, des dizaines d'années.

-Maman nous en achetait. Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir mais ça avait commencé avant que tu arrives. Une fois par semaine, si je ne m'étais pas trop bagarré à l'école, elle m'en donnait un. Il était toujours posé sur le siège de la voiture. À chaque fois que je sortais de l'école et que je voyais la voiture, je me précipitai vers elle. Je m'attendais en ouvrant la portière à découvrir le même emballage coloré que la fois précédente. Elle me souriait et je savais que la semaine d'après, elle m'en offrirait un autre.

Un moment d'attendrissement échappa à l'aîné. Ce n'était un événement triste mais s'en souvenir aujourd'hui lui fit un peu mal. Ce moment heureux, l'un des rares qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère, venait d'être entaché par tout ce qu'il savait depuis.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais raconté.

Sam le regardait avec ses petits yeux, ceux emplis de compassion.

-À cette époque, les coques étaient plus difficiles à ouvrir. Hein, Sammy ! Tu bavais dessus comme un bien-heureux. Je suis sûr que tu croyais qu'en salivant assez, ça allait se dissoudre.

Et il lui jeta ladite coque que la cible repoussa simplement d'un geste de la main. Le projectile fut envoyer malencontreusement sur Gabriel qui était de retour sans un bruit.

-Merci pour l'accueil. Ça fait toujours plaisir de faire plaisir. En tout cas, je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez entre gamins et aller régler cette affaire de Wendigo tout seul.

Les deux frères se levèrent en même temps.

-On t'accompagne !

L'aîné regarda son cadet. La fatigue des trois derniers jours avait disparu en même temps que l'annonce de l'Archange. Il cala son arme qu'il venait de terminer de nettoyer dans son dos et prit la direction des chambres pour récupérer ses affaires.

-J'en peux plus d'être enfermé. Il me faut de l'air, une bière et un monstre à faire griller.

-Dean tu es toujours malade. Tu ne penses pas...

-Non, je ne penses pas. Je veux dégommer un Wendigo et tu ne me retiendras pas.

Il n'en avait pas l'intention.


End file.
